Love and Mist
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: 10069 and 1896. Byakuran has taken a liking to Mukuro, which he doesn't return. Hibari helps Chrome to live, but why? And under everything, TYL Sawada Tsunayoshi predictions come true... Gift fic for SHIROUchan99. Sorry it's so late...


To be frank, this was meant to be a oneshot of 10069, but I can't surpress my 1896 love... T_T I'm sorry, SHIROUchan99...

Disclaimer: I do not owe Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any form, shape, or way. If I did, Hibari and Chrome would have hooked up by now! And we'd see TYL Tsuna...

* * *

Mukuro could feel it.

His life slipping away. That white-haired freak standing over him, a triumphant smile on his face. Mukuro scowled. He had gone undercover for nothing? Do only be killed by the time he was discovered?

_It's not like I'll die completely_, he thought bitterly. _One day, I will be reborn again._

"Fufu," Byakuran softly laughed in his ear. It tickled slightly, but that was the least of his worries. "Don't worry, Mukuro-kun, I'm not cruel enough as to let you die."

"Don't you mean 'as kind'?" Mukuro asked in a mocking tone. He longed to stab the other man right in those penetrating, amythest eyes, those eyes that analyzed his body, roaming from each of his wounds to his bloody left eye. But he didn't have enough strength to stand, let alone use his trident.

"So cruel, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran crooned sweetly. "Do you not wonder why I spoiled you as Leo-kun? It would be nice if you could work for me, a Mist user of your caliber~"

Mukuro let out a rusty chuckle. "Kufufu... that'll happen when I finally go to heaven," he said sarcastically. "In other words, never."

"Oh~?" Byakuran knelt down so that they were face to face. "If I take you to heaven, will you work with me?"

"Are you suggesting a double suicide here?" Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. We'll be on our seperate paths."

"Oh no," Byakuran smirked, eyes glowing. "Oh no no no, that wouldn't do at all. A God isn't supposed to die."

"A God?" Mukuro scoffed. "Don't you mean a monster?"

"Don't put me on the same page as yourself, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran suddenly grabbed him by the hair with a strong grip and yanked so that Mukuro was looking up at him. "You are the monster. And I am the one who will rule over you. All of you."

Byakuran's face was too close for his liking. He attempted to lean back, but the hand in his hair was strong.

"Such beautiful, soft hair," murmured Byakuran. "And a lovely sapphire eye... shame that your ruby eye was so horribly mutilated."

"And who's fault is _that_ I wonder?" Mukuro didn't bother hiding the fury in his voice. Without his left eye, he had less than half of his power. His melee combat skills were still fine, but with the blood loss, he still couldn't do anything.

"And a scornful mouth too..." Byakuran used his other hand to trace the curve of Mukuro's lips. "Though they are surprisingly soft for all those sharp words you utter."

Mukuro didn't like where this was going. Byakuran's face seemed far too close, and he could feel the other's breath fanning over his lips. Again, he tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Really, such a shame," Byakuran murmured, and pressed his lips to the illusionist's.

Mukuro's first thought was to stab the white-haired man with his trident.

His second thought was cursing the fact that is trident was broken and would not cause sufficient damage at this angle.

His third thought was that Byakuran's lips tasted like marshmellows.

Not just the lips, his tongue too. It intruded inside of Mukuro's mouth. Greedily consuming his breath and sanity. Mukuro ripped away from him and tried to regain his composure. Byakuran yanked hard on Mukuro's pineapple hair and meshed their mouths together once more. It was hard, rough, and furious. If he were not himself, Mukuro might have cried.

When Byakuran finally pulled away, Mukuro gasped. The other man's hand was still in his hair, and it hurt. Byakuran slowly moved down, nipping on Mukuro's collarbone, kissing his neck, and sucking the skin to leave dark hickies. Mukuro suppressed a groan and tried to control himself. It didn't help that Byakuran's knee moved between his legs, rubbing up against his crotch.

"Ahh, Mukuro-kun, you really are quite beautiful, you know~" Byakuran hummed. Mukuro scowled at him, cheeks flushed and hating himself for it.

And then he felt a tug.

A small one, but a tug nonetheless.

It wasn't Byakuran, who was moving the jacket off of the illusionist's shoulders, it was a mental pull. It felt familiar...

_Master?_

With a jolt that had nothing to do with Byakuran kissing his naked stomach, Mukuro recognized the voice of his cute student. A smirk slowly spread over his features.

"Kufufu..."

Byakuran looked up from pulling down Mukuro's pants. "Mukuro-kun?"

"This was fun, Byakuran of the Gesso Famiglia," Mukuro's good eye glowed with a new found light, "but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave."

"Oh?" Byakuran's voice turned dark and silky, reminding Mukuro uncomfortably of himself. "And why is that? Mukuro-kun..."

"I'm getting rid of this body, that's what," without a second's heisitation, Mukuro seized the broken fragments of his trident and stabbed himself in the heart. Or, more correctly, Guido Greco's heart. Byakuran's eyes widened momentarily, before laughing softly.

"It really is a shame," Mukuro heard him murmur before blacking out. "We could have done so much together... Arriverderci, Mukuro-kun."

_Arriverderci..._

Mukuro had disappeared. Guido Greco was in his place, dead. Byakuran stared down at the body, that smile still on his face...

And with that same smile that hid a storm of emotions, Byakuran shattered the glass windows and flung the body outside, watching it fall with a cold glint in his eye...

And yet, that smile never wavered.

* * *

"Master?" Fran, who had been mediating in his room, felt a familiar pressure in his mind.

_Kufufu..._ came the tired reply. _You have done well..._

"Master?"

_I need rest. I will be staying with you for a few days._

"... I see. Just don't suddenly take over my body or anything Master..."

_Of course not, my cute student..._ the voice was a little weaker, but spoke with determination. _I will need your help in a few days._

"Eh?"

_Contact Ken and Chikusa. And if that's not enough, find another of my old cellmates. There's work to be done. I've discovered something that will be convinient for me._

"... When?" Fran had learned never to question Mukuro when he spoke in that tone.

_Soon..._

"Master?" Fran listened. Mukuro's fragment of mind inside him was asleep.

Fran sighed and went back to lying on his bed. "Geh, I guess I'm going to have to do all the dirty work again..."

* * *

Far, far away, in Japan, Chrome Dokuro gave a body-wracking cough and spewed a fine fountain of blood from her mouth.

"Ch-Chrome!" shrieked Tsuna, clenching tightly on her hand.

The door was flung open. Hibari Kyouya stepped in to the room. "You're in the way," was his greeting as he shoved Tsuna non-too-gently aside. Gently shifting his hand underneath Chrome's head and forciebly lifting her up in to a sitting position. His eyes were softer than normal. Despite her near-coma state, a glimmer of recognition shone in her eye.

"If you die, we'll all be in trouble," he quietly informed her. Tsuna watched with wide eyes, before Kusakabe said to wait outside and leave them alone.

After Tsuna left, Hibari inclined his head to Kusakabe, who bowed and left to stand outside the room. Hibari turned his attention back to Chrome, who was slipping away fast. The grip on the back of Chrome's head unnoticibly tightened.

_Nagi..._

He pushed those personal feelings away. Still gently, Hibari took her hand and lifted it as if he was going to kiss it. The Vongola Mist Ring shone dully in the light.

"You have the Vongola Ring," he told her. "Have you ever wondered why Rokudo Mukuro gave you the ring?"

Chrome's head turned slightly trying to face him, but she was too weak. Hibari willed his voice not to waver.

"You only need to draw out a little power of the ring to survive," his tone turned a little sharper, but his eyes were even softer than before. "You don't want to die yet, do you?"

Chrome only stared at him for a moment, before slowly lifting her hand out of Hibari's grip. Indigo flames appeared on the ring, and filled the room with mist...

Hibari left after he watched Chrome's stomach slowly fill out with new organs. He returned her to a lying down position and covered her more snugly with the covers. Then, after taking a quick look around the room, he turned and walked out the door without looking back.

"Tetsu, inform the others that Chrome Dokuro is in stable condition," Hibari ordered Kusakabe, who bowed immediately.

"Did you use the Vongola Ring?"

"Yes."

Kusakabe hurried down the hall to inform Tsuna and Co. Hibari gave a small sigh and leaned his back against the wall, arms crossing. He thought back to those strategy meetings he had had with Sawada Tsunayoshi...

**_"Hey, you'll help her right? Because to us, she is precious... Don't you think so too? That time will definitely happen, and you'll need to be there..."_**

"Really, you become such a frightening man, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari murmured, a hint of a wry smile on his lips. "You've even predicted this far..."

He held the small tracker that he had found in Chrome Dokuro's bag in his hand, closing his fist around it, almost crushing it.

"How much more did you foresee, Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

He sighed and headed down the way Kusakabe had gone. This wasn't the time to go over memories. He had to inform Tsuna about his 'weapon', and then catch a quick nap.

Always be well rested for a fight, that was the Hibari Kyouya way.

* * *

Er, the ending's a little... abrupt? Sorry...

Again, sorry to SHIROUchan99, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this...

For the 1896 scene, I first based it off on the manga, then the anime (which, if you watch both, know that it's different)

And I'm getting confused. Seriously, is it Fran, or Flan? I want it to be Fran...


End file.
